The Shadow
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: For AussieGallagherGirl's challenge! I own everything for once! Except the mentioned Cammie and Zach. And the Gallagher Academy...Read and Review! One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is for AussieGallagherGirl's challenge: The Real Gallagher Girls. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shadow, I lost the tail" I heard through my comms unit.

"Nice job, Cryptic. I just need you to get back to the van. NOW" I commanded.

I found my way to the van after losing my tail (which wasn't that hard) and climbed in. I turned to my best friend, Maxine Valentine.

"Way to go, Cryptic. I never knew someone could lose a tail that fast" I congratulated.

She rolled her blue eyes and grinned.

"Except for you. Anyways, where's the rest of the group?"

I shrugged and we waited. About 10 minutes later, the rest of the Gallagher Girls came into the van, followed by our teacher, Mr. Montgomery.

"Ms. Evans and Ms. Valentine, good job today" he said. I smiled and listened to him talk about everyone's flaws.

It was only our first week of CoveOps, so we didn't expect much. We entered the Gallagher Academy and went straight to our dorms. I turned to Max.

"I like your code name" I said. She grinned. "I figured it suits me pretty well."

I nodded in agreement. "So, what's your codename about?"

"You'll just have to find out later."

"And _I'm _the cryptic one" she scoffed.

* * *

I walked into the Grand Hall that morning only to be called into the Headmistress' office along with my roommates, Isabelle, Max, and Nikki.

"Ladies, you're going on a mission."

About an hour later, we were standing outside of a helicopter. We climbed in and there was a lady inside.

"This is Meagan Goode. You will be tailing her through D.C." Mr. Mongomery said.

He left us with her in the back while he sat in the front.

"So, tell me about yourselves" she said at last. Her emerald green eyes were shining as if she knew something we didn't. Her dirty blonde hair looked natural, and her face was pretty. Not drop-dead-gorgeous, but an average type. She seemed confident...I wonder where she gets it...

"I'm Scarlet Evans. But, you can call me Scar" I said. She nodded, but it looked like she already knew that.

My friends introduced themselves.

The helicopter landed a few hours later and we stepped out. I turned around to look for Ms. Goode, but she was gone.

"Listen up, ladies. You have to follow her around. Don't get caught."

This is my game. I'm the kind of spy that can blend in really easily. We got our comms units and spread out to find her. Once I found her, I didn't let her out of my sight. I followed her around until I heard my teacher's voice in my ear.

"Come back to the helicopter."

When I got there, my friends were waiting.

"I couldn't even find her!" Nikki complained.

"Me either! I kept finding myself going in circles..." Isabelle said. Well, she's more of a techy.

Max looked at me. "You found her, didn't you?"

I nodded as Ms. Goode stepped in.

She looked at each of us.

"So, which one of you tailed me and made me fail my mission?"

They pointed at me. She smiled. The ride back was silent. My roommates got out, but before I could, Ms. Goode stopped me.

"Hey, Scarlet, can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded and sat back down.

"You're really good. Did you know that?"

I shrugged and blushed. "I've been told a few times, but I guess I'm okay."

She laughed. _What's so funny?_

"Oh, sorry" she said. "You just remind me a lot about someone."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Who?"

"My mom."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Cameron Goode."

"Cameron Goode? She's your MOM?"

She laughed. "Yeah. I guess I really do learn from the best."

I nodded. "So that means...your dad..."

"Is Zachary Goode" she finished.

"WOAH! You're parents are both LEGENDS!" I know, I got a little too excited.

"Yupp. Anyways, have you ever heard the term 'pavement artist'?"

I shook my head.

"My mom was one. She was one of the best ones around. Even as a kid." Her voice took on a dreamy tone, as if she were remembering. "That's one of the reasons my dad loved her."

I smiled at that fact. Someday, I want to meet someone like that. Someone that can know the real me. Someone that will love me no matter what...

I looked at her.

"What was she like?"

"She was...amazing. She cared about her friends and family so much it amazed me. I would watch her every move without getting bored because I wanted to be just like her...Her family was her life." She looked me in the eyes.

"It's like that for you, isn't it?" she asked.

I didn't have to think about it. My parents are never around, but they're not my only family. My closest friends are too.

They're my life.

"Yes. They're my support. My backbone. They give me strength every day."

I knew with every fiber in me that it was true.

She smiled gently and let me leave.

When I got to my room, I sat down and stared at my best friends.

"Guys..."

"Yeah?" Max asked.

I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"I wanna tell you why I chose my codename."

They saw the serious expression on my face and came over to me. Max sat on the floor by my feet while Nikki and Izzy sat next to my on my bed.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm called the shadow for more than one reason. It has double meaning."

"What's the first?" Izzy asked.

"My specialty in this business is disappearing. I can cover my tracks perfectly, as if I was never there. Just like a shadow."

Nikki smiled. "That's really clever. What's the other reason?"

I looked at them each. "You guys."

They waited for me to continue.

"I'm like a shadow. It may seem like I'm not there at times, but you know I'll always be there, right?" They nodded.

"Just like a shadow, I'll always come right back. You don't need to look around to know I'm right by your side. Just like a shadow, I'll be there every step of the way. I'm a shadow. I may not get noticed, but you know I'll never leave you."

Max was smiling. She got up and hugged me. Then Nikki did. When I hugged Izzy, she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me..." she whispered.

I held her tighter.

"I'm a shadow. I'll never leave you, Izzy" I whispered back.

She pulled away. "Shadows disappear sometimes, Scar. You know that. You know better than anyone else that you can't promise to always be here..."

I looked her in the eyes.

"I know. But you forgot one thing..."

She stared back at me.

"When the sunlight comes back, the shadow always returns."

* * *

**A/N - That's it. The end. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Thanks for the support!**

**I love you all. And remember...**

**I'm a shadow. I'll come back. No matter what. Thank you.**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I just had a little question.

This story was only supposed to be a one-shot, but now...I've grown attatched to it :)

So, should I make it into a full blown story, or just write a series of one-shots for it?

I NEED TO KNOW! PLEASE?

_Forever and Always,_

_Me_

P.S. I had almost 6,000 story views total last month, so how about we beat that? SPREAD THE WORD!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, so...I made my decision. I will NOT be turning this into a full-blown story, because I can hardly update my current stories that often. I'm sorry to all of you who wanted a full story, but right now, I just can't handle it.**

**BUT I'm gonna be working on my other stories again, so...GO DO A HAPPY DANCE! Just kidding...**

**Again, I'm sorry. I think this story is best as a one-shot anyways. Besides, I like how it turned out. Especially Cammie's kid!**

**Check out my other stories! I love you all!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


End file.
